Closed Space
Closed Space (Appear •••••) :Action: Instant and contested :Dice pool: Composure + Stealth vs. Wits + Supernatural Tolerance :Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower :Duration: 1 scene Many foes of the Hopeful care nothing for collateral damage and will use powers that wound or kill bystanders to bring a Noble down. Thus it’s often necessary to separate a fight from those not involved in it - indeed, to remove it from mundane reality. This Charm may be used only in combat. :Dramatic Failure: The Noble becomes unable to perceive anyone else involved in the fight. However, she is still apparent to them. She takes the Blinded Tilt 281 in both eyes for the rest of the scene; though she isn't actually blind, for the purpose of fighting she might as well be. :Failure: Characters involved in the fight feel a moment’s dizziness. :Success: Every character who has declared an intent in the fight and loses the contested roll vanishes into a parallel world that contains no people or animals but themselves, but does have accurate copies of all structures, objects not in someone's personal possession, and vehicles not being driven. Their own possessions and vehicles they’re driving go with them. Characters return to the mundane world when the fight ends, or when they withdraw from it, or fill their Health track with lethal damage; objects and vehicles return when the character who brought them does. Everything that returns appears in a safe location, as close as possible to where they were. Objects from the parallel world can’t be taken to the mundane world - they vanish if anyone tries. :The Charm’s parallel world comes into existence when the Charm is activated and vanishes when it ends; it’s simply a copy of the mundane world near the Noble. (Some Nobles who were fighting at high speeds claim that the parallel world starts to look different from reality if you go far enough, but as they were occupied at the time their accounts aren’t reliable.) However, it does interpenetrate the mundane world. The affected characters register as supernatural (of their own type, or transformed Nobles if mundane) to beings that can detect such who are in the mundane place that corresponds to their own location. Furthermore, a being who can scrutinize magic (as with the Charm Reflected Light) will, if he uses that ability on an affected character and wins a Clash of Wills, pop into the parallel world as if he’d been included in the Charm. Other than this, no character in the parallel world can influence anything in the mundane world, and from the mundane world, only supernatural powers specifically aimed into the parallel world can affect anything in it. :Exceptional Success: The Noble can choose a number of characters in the fight other than herself, up to her Inner Light, who will not vanish into the parallel world. She can use this to divide her foes, or to send an ally on a side mission while keeping an opponent busy. Category:Charm Category:Appear Family Category:Appear 5 Category:Five-dot Charm